


Incipit

by DanieXJ



Series: Massive X-Over [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER, JAG, Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-19
Updated: 2001-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess in a way this was inspired by Robert Black, the writer of "The Night of 100 Stars". But not totally...ah well...you'll see... As a hint of what's to come, the first title that this story had was 'Insane Story'. Let's just say I probably wasn't fully in my right mind (I wrote it in a college dorm too) and leave it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kerry and Kim stood staring at each other in the now totally empty ER of County General of Chicago. Kim started to speak slowly, "Um, hello. I'd have to say, I'm not in Kansas anymore."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were in San Francisco?" Kim started to speak, but Kerry cut her off, "Never mind. So, what do you want to bet that we can't get out of the ER?"

From the elevators came another voice, "That would be correct."

Kerry and Kim turned to see a tall short haired blonde woman with some sort of fatigues, and a shorter brown haired woman with a lab coat on, approach.

The shorter woman stuck out a hand, "I'm Dr. Janet Frasier, U.S. Air Force. This is Major Samantha Carter, also Air Force. Where are we? And I'm hoping you're not our abductors."

Kerry shook her head negatively, "I don't think so. I work here. County General Hospital in Chicago. Dr. Kerry Weaver."

Kim spoke up, "I'm Dr. Kim Legaspi, since we're doing the whole intro thing. And last I knew, I was in San Francisco. Then suddenly I'm back here. Very disorienting."

Kerry took a quick step back as someone seemed to appear out of thin air in front of her. The person had red hair and her mouth seemed to be in mid sentence as she finally was solid. "Um...you're not Xander."

Kerry nodded as across the hall another girl with long blondish-brown hair appeared. She stared at the back of the new red haired arrival, "Willow?"

Willow turned around and blinked a few times, "Tara?"

Kim smirked just a little, "Well, now that the names are out in the open."

The two girls ignored Kim, Kerry, Sam and Janet; instead walking towards each other. Janet and Sam were also ignoring the other four women.

Kim and Kerry stared at each other, "So, how have you been Kim? New job treating you okay?"

Kim shrugged, "Not many interesting cases, but I'm getting by. How about you, anything interesting happen here lately?"

Kerry looked around, "You mean other than our present situation? Let's see, I lied about going to Africa, I fired Malucci, he called me a Nazi Dyke, I left my pager in the bathroom, Chen quit, I got many mean spiteful articles written about how I killed a patient even though I wasn't even present, my birth mother now has totally denied that I exist, Romano is lording the fact that I told him I was a lesbian over my head. You know, average stuff. Oh yeah, almost got electrocuted. That was fun."

Kim opened her mouth in an "O", she blinked three times, "Um...oh. I guess the action never stops in Chicago."

They both stood there uncomfortably until the silence was broken, and then glanced up as two more people made an appearance. This time one of the new people was a male, in a Navy uniform, the other was a female in a Marine uniform.

They looked at each other and at the six other people. The Marine spoke, "Where are we? Who are you?"

And so, they went around the group of people and introduced themselves again. There was a bout of silence after this. Finally Kerry moved to a more central position in the group and cleared her throat, "Look. We need to figure out how we got here, why we're here, and how to get everyone home. Now, it seems that we have some intelligent minds here...so." Kim practically gasped out loud as Kerry took the eraser and started erasing the clear patient board. "Now, someone start." She stared out at the group.

Sam scrunched up her face, "I'd say we're stuck in some time distortion, maybe having to do with the harmonics of space."

Willow spoke up next, "Or some evil demon has cast a spell on us all."

Harmon Rabb Jr. spoke up, "Or maybe someone from the future has transported us all here..." Everyone, including Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Hey, it makes just as much sense as a spell or time distortion."

Randi walked through the Ambulance bay doors and blinked a few times, "Did I miss a memo?"

Everyone whirled around and several pulled guns out. Randi's eyes grew a little large. Kerry quickly spoke, "She works here."

Randi squeezed past the group of people making sure she kept her hands in view. She whispered to Kerry, "Um, chief, what's going on?"

Kerry shrugged, "We don't know at the moment, although we have various theories. How did you get here?"

Randi frowned, "The EL...aren't you supposed to be off now chief?"

Kerry took a deep breath, and then her head snapped up, "The ambulance bay." She quickly crutched over to the doors, and slammed her hand into the doors when they didn't open. "Damn" she said under her breath. She turned and made her way back through the group. To find out that two new arrivals had appeared. She tilted her head to one side, "Let me guess," she rubbed her forehead as she re-took her  
place next to the patient board, "FBI."

The dark haired female nodded and pulled out her ID, "Agent Monica Reyes."

She glanced over at a red head in FBI dress, who rolled her eyes, "Agent Dana Scully. Where are we? And who are you."

Kerry closed her eyes, "I'm Dr. Kerry Weaver, we are in County General in Chicago. They're all going to have to introduce themselves, because I...am going to find a way out of here because...I'm going to find a way out."

Everyone just stood there as Kerry stormed towards the stairs. Sam was the only one who spoke up, "Wait, Dr. Weaver...I'll..." Janet gave Sam an intense and not very happy look, "I'll come with you. After all, we don't know what is out there, and we should stick together..."

Kerry turned back and shrugged, "Suit yourself." With that she kept walking towards the stairs. She didn't wait for Sam, trusting that she would be able to catch up. When she finally did catch up Kerry was at the door to the stairwell. She didn't say a word, simply opened the door, and took a tentative step in. She spoke over her shoulder, "So, Major, I get the feeling that you have been through this sort of thing before."

Sam paled a bit, "Um...why do you say that?"

Kerry kept walking up the stairs, "Well, to start, because you didn't freak out when you found yourself somewhere unknown. Here, this is the first floor, let's see if anyone is up here."

Sam got possession of her senses, "I'll go first." Kerry looked like she was going to object, "I do have the gun after all."

Kerry shrugged, "Whatever you say Major."

Sam nodded and took out her gun as she approached the door, "You know, as long as we are risking our lives, you might as well call me Sam."

Sam turned the handle of the door, and then shoved it open with her shoulder. Pointing her gun every which way. "We're clear."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "I knew that the minute you didn't get shot."

Sam smirked back at Kerry, "Remember, I'm the one with the gun."

Kerry laughed, which made Sam whirl around. This made Kerry sober, "Yeah, that's the reaction I get from my co-workers too. C'mon, we have a job to do, let's get it done."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone seemed to be simmering, about to boil over, except Randi, who went about her daily duties, even though there were no patients still. She glanced up when she heard a bang. The girls, Tara and Willow, were standing on either side of a newly tipped over soda machine, yelling at each other. "Y..y..you, I...I wish...that I...I had never met you. Never cared if you were going to have your heart in the morning. Because t...then you wouldn't be in this deep. Amy, you went to Amy...sh...she was a rat...why."

Willow slammed her hand into the soda machine making quite a dent, and dislodging a couple of iced teas out of it. "Amy, Amy, she knows that I'm powerful, she isn't afraid of that. She helps me, you yourself said that I was powerful. What happened, can't take that I have so much more power than you, and don't NEED you anymore."

It looked to everyone in the ER that Tara was going to blow her top, instead she suddenly slowed down her breathing and closed her eyes. "We have been over this before Will. Before, before I had said one week. Give me the rest of the day, without magic, and maybe, maybe we can be on our way to...something...like it or not, this is an addiction." Half of Tara's face curled up into a sad smile, "Unfortunately they don't have support groups for recovering witches." Tara approached Willow who shrank back a little, "I love you Will, and before all this with Glory, and Buffy, and everyone, you loved me." Tara shrugged and walked to the chairs section of the ER and sat down. She stared out the window...

oOOOOo

Sam glanced over at Kerry, who was resting against one of the walls on some floor or other. Sam had lost count, since this place seemed to make less sense than even Cheyenne Mountain. "Are you okay?" Kerry growled deep in her throat, "Right, I'll take that as a shut up Carter, I'm not an invalid."

Kerry rolled her eyes as she straightened up, "I could use a translator...you available?"

Sam laughed, "The commute might kill me."

Kerry shrugged, "Where you from?"

Sam started back down the hall, towards their next stair well, "Let's just say the Midwest and leave it at that."

Kerry smirked, "Top Secret and all that jazz?" Sam started to speak, but Kerry cut her off. "I'm just kidding. Guess we're reaching for things to talk about huh?"

Sam nodded, "And we still have how many floors to go?"

Kerry thought for a second, "Only two more. But then we gotta trudge back down to the ER."

Sam's stomach rumbled, "Oops, guess it has been a while since I ate."

"We'll get something from the cafe on the way down."

oOOOOo

Harmon Rabb Jr. straightened the collar of his uniform a little uncomfortably, "Um...so, that was an interesting confrontation."

Mac stared back at Harm, "You have some nerve to say that Commander. Some nerve." With that, Mac went to talk to Dana, find out some things about...anything, just as long as she didn't have to deal with Harm.

Kim meanwhile paced back and forth, and back, and forth. Janet finally spoke up, "Dr. Legaspi, you are making me very, very dizzy. Could you stop?" Kim looked up and nodded, and stopped walking, but Janet could still see her just itching to move around. "Thank you, and they will be fine Dr."

Kim sat down and commenced twiddling her thumbs, Janet had to hold in her laughter. Kim finally looked up, "Oh right, call me Kim. So, you're a doctor in the Air Force? You get all the seasick air jockeys?"

Janet smiled, "Not...exactly Kim...." She glanced worriedly over at a pacing Willow, and a brooding Tara. "Should we be worried about them?"

Kim smiled, "You must be a mother? But I agree with you, we might want to have a talk with them."

Monica interrupted them, "Or we could just leave them alone. I mean, we don't really know them."

Kim tilted her head to one side, and ignored Monica, "Well, it is my job to butt in on other's lives, and you're a mother, so I figure..." Kim smirked, "You want the red head or the blonde?"

Janet's mouth inched up in a smile, "Well, I'm better with blondes, so I guess you get Willow then..."

Kim smiled, "Hey, Agent Reyes, could you keep a look out for Kerry and Major Carter." Kim's stomach rumbled, "Hopefully they'll bring back...well...what time is it anyway?"

Randi rolled her eyes and pointed, "Doc, clock..."

Kim glanced up at the clock on one of the ER walls, "Ah, lunch then..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Kerry were coming back down from the top floor. "Nothing, how can there be nothing. It makes no sense." Kerry frowned.

Sam patted Kerry on the back, "I've found that there are more things in the world that we don't understand than that we do."

Kerry shrugged, "So, lunch time, we could bring back various sandwiches. "

Sam raised an eyebrow at the change of subject. "Right..." she stopped as music started.

_Dies irae, dies illa  
Solvet saeclum in favilla,  
Teste David cum Sibylla.  
Quantus tremor est futurus,  
Quando judex est venturus,  
Cuncta stricte discussurus!(1)_

Sam frowned, "The hell..."

Kerry concentrated, "Lots about dying and Judges. And something about David with Sibylla being tested or something. Doesn't sound go..."

The floor started to shake and the ceiling started to collapse on top of them. Sam dove for Kerry and they rolled out of the way of a piece of machinery that had formerly been on the floor above them. They both stayed very still, getting hit by debris for quite a while. Finally the music stopped and so did the rain of debris. Sam stared up at Kerry, "You okay?"

Kerry blinked a few times, "I think I'm all intact. How did you end up on the bottom?"

Sam tried to insert some humor to the situation, "Just your natural dominance?" Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Right, so I'll admit it, I did it on purpose. Figured...well, I just figured."

oOOOOo

Harm sprang up from the floor, and pulled out his gun. Dana knocked it out of his hand, "Are you criminally stupid? Look, I think that it has been established that we are not dealing with something that can be shot."

Mac frowned, "How do you come to that conclusion?"

Monica was the one who answered this question, "Have we seen this person yet, or whatever it is. No, and until we do, why don't we put down our guns."

Harm sighed, and Janet spoke up from chairs, "Okay, so if we can't decide who is doing this. Why not think of what we have in common."

Harm rolled his eyes, "Sure, let's play the introduce game."

Mac shot Harm a death glance, "I'll start. You all know my name. I'm a marine, have been for most of my life. This idiot is my partner in every sense of the word except for one, and he doesn't seem to know what I gave up for him. So, that's my story. Next."

There was a chorus of upraised eyebrows at these statements. Monica, surprisingly, was the first one to regain her equilibrium, "Right, about me. I work with Agent Scully at the FBI, have seen much more than I ever want to, and have never wanted to go into the military or anywhere close to the military."

Dana sighed and took her turn, "I'm a doctor, I'm with the FBI, I just had a child. I have too many enemies to count, and yet, I don't think that this was done by one of them. Oh, and the damn hair is real."

Harm spoke up when Mac poked him in the ribs, "Right, Harm, fly-boy extraordinaire. Lawyer, fighter pilot, and just a generally good guy. Just got back from freezing my six off in a far off ocean, and am currently being blamed for the break up of Mic and Mac. Isn't that so cute, they coulda made towels." Harm ducked as a suture kit came flying at him. "Right, I retract my last statement."

Mac growled, "Damn right."

Kim spoke up next, from next to Willow, "I'm a psychiatrist, I have a normal life, well, as long as dealing with humans who think that they're dogs is normal. No extraterrestrials or planes in my future or past."

Everyone looked at Janet, "Oh right, I need to go. I'm a physician on an Air Force Base, have one daughter. And I...yes, that's about it."

Tara spoke up in a quiet voice, "I'm Tara, I go to college in California, I'm just a student, but...I've seen things that no one in this room would believe."

Kim and Janet both mumbled, "You'd be surprised." They stared at each other.

Finally everyone looked at Willow, "No one really cares what I say. I could say that I'm a homicidal killer lesbian, and you all probably would barely bat an eyelash."

Randi clapped her hands and slapped her forehead, "Holy shit. How dense can I be. My radar must be totally off cause of the whole 'being the odd woman out' thing. How stupid."

Everyone looked expectantly at Randi, "So, then what is our connection?"

Randi smiled, "That one is easy. You're all lovers having spats. Or, you don't know that you're lovers having spats."

Everyone stared at Randi, finally Harm spoke up, "All that aside, why the hell am I the only male."

Randi held up one finger, "Well, let's see, I'm guessing, and God I hope I'm not wrong, because then I'll be turned into a heap 'o Randi mush, Mac is bi." Mac didn't answer just blinked a few times, "Well, I'm sure glad that either I'm right, or the good Major has a good sense of humor."

Mac looked between a gaping Harm, and the other military officer in the room, "Yes, yes...and even though I could be with a woman, for some reason I pick this pig headed idiot." She shook her head and stormed towards one of the exam rooms. Harm quickly followed after her.

oOOOOo

"Ow, God, remind me to take some aspirin whenever I get out of this."

Sam looked concernedly up at Kerry, she moved a strand of hair from Kerry's face. "Are you okay, and I just happen to have some. It is in my right pocket."

Kerry smirked, "And here I thought you were just happy to see me."

Sam didn't get the joke for a second, and then burst out laughing as Kerry maneuvered so that she could reach into Sam's pocket. Sam gasped, quickly trying to cover it. Kerry meanwhile blushed to the roots of her hair. She quickly took two of the pills, and threw the bottle somewhere. She swallowed once she looked back at Sam. "We...we...have to get out of here. Soon right? Air and all that?"

Sam shrugged, "You're the Doc Kerry. I'm just a soldier."

Kerry bit her lip, millions of thoughts crashing into each other in her head, she let her arms relax and she sank into Sam's body, and their lips met in a searing kiss. They both came up for air at the same time. It was Sam's turn to swallow. "So, we...we should try to get out of here. Maybe..." Sam growled since her eyes wouldn't seem to focus on anything except Kerry. Everything else was blurry. "Maybe we should use your crutch as....you know...like." She stopped speaking for a moment, "A lever."

Kerry nodded slowly, bringing her crutch nearer to her, and handing it to Sam. "Right...a lever..."

They both were breathing faster than recommended, and blinking much more than was necessary. "Let's hope this works, else...see you on the other side."

oOOOOo

Monica signaled to Dana, "Uh, Scully, I believe that we've lost two of our... as Randi puts it... Lovers."

Dana shrugged, "Don't really care, I'm just worried about William. He is home all alone. We've never been apart this long. Do you think that Doggett will have the presence of mind to check on him if we don't get back from our meeting?"

Monica sighed dramatically, "Doggett, Doggett, Doggett. First it was Mulder, Mulder Mulder. Finally, you get some closure on that particular relationship, and now. Doggett. I like the man, but he is a thorn in my side. I wish, sometimes I wish he would just turn into a big pile of steely colored ooze." Now it was Monica's turn to storm off. Dana sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed Monica into one of the Trauma rooms.

Randi chuckled, "4 to 1 that they're not coming back either. Just gonna go poof. Which means, you guys gotta reconcile with your sweeties, make smoochy before you can get out of this infernal little hell. Good luck to you."

Kim swallowed, Janet rubbed her belly, Tara stared off into space, and Willow switched her glare from Tara and the soda machine and back to Tara, and then the soda machine.

oOOOOo

(1)  
This day, this day of wrath  
shall consume the world in ashes,  
as foretold by David and the Sibyl.  
What trembling there will be  
When the judge shall come  
to weigh everything strictly! 


End file.
